


Dirty Diaper8itch

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: ABDL, Belly Kink, Diapers, Farting, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Fetish, Other, Scat, Soiling, Stuffing, big belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 20:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: A short but nasty story about Vriska Serket dropping an enormous load in her diapers after stuffing herself.





	Dirty Diaper8itch

Vriska Serket had a secret. A very, very dirty secret. A Serket secret, if you would. In her most private moments, when nobody was around, she would sneak off to her hive, to partake in her dirtiest pleasure. She opened a drawer, pulling out a single diaper, plain, white, and designed to absorb positively staggering loads. She grumbled to herself, closing all of her curtains, to make absolutely certain that nobody would see her, particularly Equius. She didn't trust that creep to keep her secrets. 

Finally, when she was positive that she had her privacy, she striped herself down, placing the diaper over herself, laying on the ground, and sighing. Her stomach was currently bloated out massively, swollen from some combination of how much she had eaten that day, and the fact that she hadn't used the bathroom at all. She felt as though she was ready to pop at any moment, so she wasted no time relieving herself. She took her hand (the non-robotic one) and pressed it down gently on her stomach, applying just a bit of force. Already, she could feel an impossibly thick log of shit working its way out of her body.

She gasped, letting out an audible "Fuck" not expecting her load to be that big, or that the relief would be this satisfying. She felt as though a weight had been lifted, as the first turd worked its way out of her body. The pleasure was so great, that her mouth hung open, her tongue hanging out loosely, drooling from the satisfaction of it all. Her diaper was massively swollen, a big lump having formed between her legs. She grunted, as she pushed out another, the smelly load of shit clumping up nicely at the bottom of her diaper. The putrid stench reached her nostrils. She absolutely adored the smell, wafting and fanning her hands around her diaper, trying to get even more of the smell to reach her nose. Yes, Vriska was so self-obsessed that she adored the smell of her own shit, it was hardly surprising. Her eyes watered, in a state of immense pleasure, between the relief of emptying her stomach, the delightfully disgusting smell of her shit, the heavy, saggy feeling of her diaper, and the warm, smushy, but still solid poo she could feel between her legs, feeling splendidly warm and filthy. 

Still, she wanted more. She sat up, so that the saggy pouch of poop in her diaper was pressing against the hard floor, smushing it all around. Craving the feeling of her poo shifting and squishing around, she began to rub her ass against the floor, like a dog, thoroughly squeezing her entire mess all around her legs and nook. Still, this wasn't enough for her. She pressed down hard against her stomach, that was still fairly bloated, feeling a warm, wet fart blow out of her with impressive force, accompanied by an impressively loud, bassy sound. She took as deep a breath as she could, trying to experience the full range of smells that her asshole could produce before they disappeared. 

She gave her belly another hard push, forcing out another log of shit, her diaper becoming increasingly swollen and large. She began to sit on her bulge, using it like a chair. Her stomach had shrunk a bit, but there was still a bump there, indicating that there was one last load of shit inside of her, and this would be the largest yet. She took a deep breath, and pushed down with both hands as hard as she could, all while squeezing and pushing the usual way, forcing out an unbelievably massive shit, that ballooned underneath her immediately. Her diaper was now absurdly full, forming a kind of mountain of shit beneath her, that she sat on proudly, as though it was her throne of mess, and she was its diaper queen. She gave the large diaper beneath her a pat, feeling the mound of shit beneath her, rubbing it proudly. "That's the 8iggest shit I've even taken" she remarked, genuinely impressed by the power of her own stomach. 

Now, it was time for cleanup. She removed her diaper, but kept the whole thing in a nice, neat bundle, dragging it down to her basement, and leaving it there, along with an entire collection of massively full diapers, with the most recent being the largest. "I 8etter start eating now if I want to 8eat my previous record" she said, smiling to herself.


End file.
